miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival Area
There is an area in every village that looks like a Carnival! It contains the following: *The Wheel of Fortune *The Tent of Advanced Magic *The Lottery Booth *The Bailiff *The Magical Spy *The Pole of Banners *Seasonal Locations **The Winter Fairy **Perhaps others! A path leads from the center of your village towards the upper left, to this area. The path continues past this area and, if you continue down this path, you can "walk" to the city. If you do this, you will arrive at the eastern gate of the city instead of smack in the middle of the city square. Some people prefer this method. What are these things and what do they do? Read on! The Wheel of Fortune You get one spin of the wheel for free every day. Make sure you use it! You will sometimes get really wonderful things, like 24 hours of one of the Plus features, and sometimes you get ok items, like 20 dragon food, and sometimes you get ... well, I'm not revealing all the surprises! Additional spins will cost you two (2) rubies each. The Tent of Advanced Magic Once you have reached level 25, you get visit to the fortune teller and "ask" about the future for free every day. Make sure you use it! You will sometimes get really wonderful things, like 24 hours of one of the Plus features or a number of plants, sometimes very expensive plants! And, like the wheel, sometimes you get ok items, like 200 dragon food, which is better than the wheel. And sometimes you get ... well, I'm not revealing all the surprises! Additional "asks" will cost you two (2) rubies each. The Lottery Booth Once you've reached level 50, you can visit the lottery booth to buy a ticket. If you have transformed once, you get one ticket for free every day. These give prizes... and since I haven't yet reached 50 I'm not sure what! >>>someone fill this in. The Bailiff You can work for the Bailiff if you are going to be away from the game for an hour or more. This is a terrific way to earn some gold. The gold you earn increases as your level increases; there is also a 25% increase to your wages if you have the Plus Account active. The Magical Spy You can find out who jinxed you by paying the magical spy. For some gold, you can find the last player who jinxed you in the last 10 min. For rubies, you get a list of the last 10 who jinxed you in the past 30 days. The Pole of Banners All the banners from the competitions and big orders your village has won are displayed on this pole, one hung from each side of each crossbar until you have filled the pole. Then I don't know what happens. >>>someone fill this in. Seasonal Locations Sometimes special people and places might be added to the carnival area to celebrate seasons. I've seen one so far; there could be more. The Winter Fairy The Winter Fairy appeared in the game during December, 2012. She held the Advent Calendar. You could open one window of the calendar every day, and would receive a gift. Some of these gifts were garden objects, others were clothing (earmuffs), or special Festival Seeds, a type of premium optic mushroom seed. Perhaps others! Add others as they appear in the game.